


Steam

by Swood



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, dubcon, i guess, i guess?, not really though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swood/pseuds/Swood
Summary: Gali figures out a way to cure Tahu's Rahkshi-induced infection.





	Steam

Tahu writhed against Gali’s water axes as he struggled desperately to escape. He growled constantly, his lips curled into an expression of pure rage behind his now mottled-green mask. Lewa, Kopaka, and Gali looked on, distressed to see their brother so compromised. “Is there truly nothing we can do?” Lewa asked.

Kopaka shook his head. “No, our powers serve no use against this foe,” he said, a hint of emotion behind the Ice Toa’s words for once.

Gali remained silent for a moment before speaking. “There is…. Something I could try,” she said, hesitantly.

“Then quicktry it at once, Sister! Time is of the mostessence!” Lewa said.

Gali shook her head. “I cannot do it with you present. Leave us be, for now,” she stated. Her voice was quiet, but deadly serious. Lewa and Kopaka exchanged a glance and left, not wanting to see what their sister would do if they did not. As he left the clearing, Kopaka looked back, a suspicion about what Gali might be planning striking him suddenly. _Perhaps the connection I thought I sensed between my sister and I was merely wishful thinking,_ he thought to himself.

Gali strode over to the form of the leader of the Toa Nuva, still writhing on the large rock, roaring like some kind of Rahi beast. She ran her fingers lightly over the Toa’s orange-armored thigh, leaving a small trickle of water along the Protodermis surface. At her touch, Tahu’s rage fueled motions calmed, as he watched her carefully. She moved her hand slowly to the silver armor guarding Tahu’s crotch, and carefully removed it, watching the Fire Toa’s face carefully. She moved the armor piece off to one side, allowing Tahu’s large scarlet member to fall free.

Gali carefully grasped it in her azure hand, lightly stroking it. Her hand released small amounts of her element onto the dick, lubricating it nicely. She slowly leaned over and ran her tongue over the head of the shaft, bringing it softly into her mouth. She sucked at it gently, swirling her tongue around the head and teasing the slit carefully. Her eyes darted back to the Toa of Fire’s face. He was visibly calmer now, watching her ministrations with great interest, the faintest hint of a grin appearing on his masked face. Gali’s pace quickened as she began to take more of Tahu’s cock into her mouth. She quickly reached the base of the large shaft, and began to rise back up it, sucking fervently. A groan escaped her brother’s masked lips as her tongue brushed against a particularly sensitive spot. A grin tugged as best it could at the corner of Gali’s mouth at the sound. Ga-Koro’s protector went down once more to the Fire Toa’s base, and began pumping the cock in and out of her mouth rapidly.

“Ahh……” Tahu moaned.

Upon glancing up at his face, Gali could see that the infection of the Rahkshi was starting to lose its hold on him. Spurred on by this, Gali sped up her pace, wrapping her fingers once more around the cock as she went down on it. Eventually she felt it begin to tense up, and slowly pulled her lips off it, smiling softly as she continued to pump her hand up and down the length. Before long, white hot molten cum tinged with a sickly green tint spurted out of the tip, spraying high into the air. Wherever drops of it landed, the air sizzled at the heat and an acrid smell filled the air. Eventually the cock was empty and it returned to a flaccid state. All was silent for a moment as Gali waited desperately for her brother to say something.

After what seemed to Gali like an eternity, Tahu stirred, shaking his head wearily, as if waking from a long nap. “Ow… my head,” Tahu grunted, before noticing the Toa of Water. “Gali, what am I doing here? Last I remember, we were in Onu-Koro, fighting the Rahkshi.”

“The injury you sustained during their first attack, it consumed you,” Gali responded.

“So how did you cure me, exactly?” Tahu asked curiously.

“I realized I could likely suck out the infection through…..” Gali’s words trailed off as her eyes fell on Tahu’s still-exposed genitals.

Tahu’s eyes tracked Gali’s gaze. Though Gali hadn’t thought it was possible, Tahu turned even redder than usual. “Oh, well, thank you, Sister, I am truly in your debt,” He said, with an unusual amount of sincerity for him. He raised his fist in the customary Toa salute.

Gali met his fist with hers and smiled brightly. “It was the least I could do, Brother.”

*      *      *

In the bushes, Lewa and Kopaka stared at each other in disbelief. Had they really just seen that occur? They glanced back at the clearing to see Tahu and Gali exchange a hug before Tahu put back on his pelvic armor and the two Toa left.

“That... was unusual,” Kopaka said, standing up.

“Yes, I would surethink so,” Lewa replied. “Almost makes one wish the Rahkshi had darkturned him.”

“Almost.”

Both Toa stood awkwardly for a moment , trying to think of something to say that wouldn’t seem utterly ridiculous after what they had just witnessed.

“Go see what we can figure out to stop the Rahkshi?” Kopaka finally suggested.

Lewa nodded happily and the two Toa walked off in the same direction as Gali and Tahu had.


End file.
